A Presence of One
by Ryolight-san
Summary: There were memories of them both, Asriel and Chara. It all lost when they both died in one day. But with the heart of a pacifist, a heart of a best friend, and a heart of no soul, it somehow brought a presence to the underground.
1. Introduction

**OK so UT fans u all lucky I LOVE undertale, and welp, all I can ask is for u all to enjoy ;0. BTW I made chara a girl so don't mind please. Swy this is gonna be a quick chap xD.**

...

There was a thud... A young monster walked to the area where he heard it. He saw a girl, all hurt and quietly saying "Help..."

Asriel.. the kings son, shown worry on his face and dashed to the fallen human . He helped her up, and the humans head was looking down. Asriel began to walk slowly towards the door, the girl limping in pain. She huffed and didn't say a word. Asriel felt nervous as to what to say. He never really had a "friend". Mainly because he was the prince... but who was to say the girl would treat him any different?...

* * *

When the children reached a spot in the spotlight, Asriel put the human down gently. They didn't look him in the face and still panted. Asriel just hesitated to speak, and he exhaled in awkwardness. A few moments later, Asriel said in stutters.

"U-uh... um m-my name is.. is um... Asriel? I... I mean I'm- uh.. I'm.. t-the... um... *sigh*.. W-what's your name?"

The girl however wasn't hesitant. She looked straight into Asriel's soft and innocent eyes and said bluntly.

"Chara."

"Chara?... That's a beautful name.."- Asriel replied, smiling cheerfully.

Chara just stared for a moment, and then, her rosy cheeks perking, she gave a soft smile as well...

* * *

"...

Chara?...

Where are u?"

Suddenly, Chara jumped out and surprised Asriel. He fell to the floor. Chara, before she could say anything, burst out laughing.

"Haha, Chara you scared me!"

Chara wiped the tears of joy from her eyes. She daintily lended out a hand..

* * *

"OMG, w-we Accidently gave dad buttercups in the pie! This is bad! Wah, thi-!"

Chara put her shoulder on Asriel's, and when he looked at her, she gave a reassuring smile and laughed. Asriel, his tears dripping, he just gazed dumbfounded, and then gave a watery smile..

* * *

It was many moments they spent together, Asriel and Chara. Toriel aND Asgore were happy parents. Them together were a happy family. Nothing seemed wrong...

"Hey... Chara?"

Chara put down her book and turned towards Asriel.

"Uh... I don't know when your birthday is.. but whenever it is, I got something for you.."

Chara blushed a bit at the gift box, that Asriel lent out. She slowly took it, and not forcefully, she un wrapped the box. Inside was a glimmering heart locket, it shone in the roomlight. It seemed as beautiful and shining as Chara's twinkling eyes at the moment.

"Asriel..."

"I.., uh got a heart locket for you, for you to keep and always wear."

Chara just stood there all with a loss of words. She did a warm smile, and took it out. Reading it aloud, she said..

" _BEST FRIENDS FOREVER"_

* * *

It however was the day...

Chara grew very ill... and she died.

"Six human souls, right? That's all we need?.. No I'll never doubt you Chara."

And she died... wearing the heart locket..

AND THE UNDERGROUND WAS FILLED WITH HOPE...

* * *

"...no, you're not Chara... Chara's been gone a long time...

Frisk?... That's a nice name?..."

Something resonates within Asriel. Its a presence he's been longing to feel... But was this really true?... or not...

 **Ok basically an introduction to the story ;0 hope it was good xD summary would make this more understandable.**


	2. Nothing happened?

**OK so UT fans u all lucky I LOVE undertale, and welp, all I can ask is for u all to enjoy ;0. BTW I made chara a girl so don't mind please. I'm really sorry these chaps are really short but Im getting really busy these days D:**

 **I DONT OWN UNDERTALE BTW!**

* * *

*Something resonates within Asriel... You call out their name... Asriel grew surprised at you.

"Frisk?.. W...what are u doing?"

You keep calling out their name. Asriel keeps on shaking his head, confused and denying there was Chara in him.

"I told you... Chara died a long time ago.."

You stayed determined for your task.. you didn't stop whenever Asriel denied it... You were filled with DETERMINATION.

"Please... whenever I hear their name... tears just keep pourin out..."

You didn't stop... you kept calling. Every time you did, Asriel grew more crumbled. He was crying heavily again.

"Please... stop..."

You just kept at it... you weren't going to leave it like this... you weren't gonna let Asriel live as a flower for the rest of his life...

*But nothing happened...

You called again... *nothing happened...

You repeated their name... *n-nothing h-happened.

Again, you called... *n... nothing...

You felt something resonating in you instead... it wasn't true... it was nothing in Asriel... you felt it was in you...a voice... and you..

You whispered their name... that voice didn't say nothing happened...

You knew... even if you wanted this ending.. where you stay with everyone happily... you wanted to give the children another chance... even if it meant...

"Don't even think about it... plz..."

You grew surprised... you looked up. Asriel ran to you, glaring but not harshly, also the barrier was broken... he took your hand... his tears wetted your palms...

"Don't give me your soul... don't do it... they won't like it... mom and dad, I don't want them grieving over you... Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys... they will never like me for taking your soul... plz... not only for u, but do u really think this'll bring a happy ending for me? Your friends hating me for eternity?"

After Asriel's rant, you grew silent. You didn't say a word. You touched Asriel's chest, you said bluntly...

"Leave one soul in u... can't u do that?"

Asriel grew shocked... he whispered...

"What?..."

You told him to leave 2 souls instead, and Asriel just stood there.. He just fell onto Frisk's arms, hugging and saying

"Wow... why didn't I think of thst?"

Asriel was off guard... you can finally do it... you touch Asriel's chest... you touch yours... you think a bit before you do this.. you knew Asriel couldnt take some souls out and some in... he could only take them all out. So...

* * *

GIVE SOUL?

*YES

*NO

* * *

 **So what do u guys think? Yes or no?**


	3. Presenced

**Ok this time I'm gonna be more detailed so it actually makes sense xD Ik currently making another AU and I'm really focusing on that one so yeah can't blame me. BTW in this story, Frisk is gender Nuetral but if there is ever some Comic I make of this, I'll voice dub it as a girl becuz I made my frisk voice my voice... IM A GIRL XD so haha. OK so let's go on. Thank u whoever is reading this so far ^^ it makes me happy for ppl to actually support me. Ok here am I rambling on xD let's go**

 **BTW I DONT OWN UT.**

* * *

... Asriel woke up... he blinked once... twice... and stared.. Stared at the high sky, which was really mountains. Asriel didn't know what happened. He didn't feel any different. And where was Frisk? It was all baffling. Nothing made sense. Why wasnt.. he a flower yet? Asriel got up, steathily. He looked around... noone was there. Why even bother.. everyone knows he is dead and wouldn't believe he was stuck as a flower the whole time. Asriel Knew... Frisk just forgot about him and didn't say bye...

... Asriel closed his eyes. He tilted his head down. He smelled the buttercups. They smelled wonderful. He felt hurt. In the outside, all bruised, and in the inside. He didn't feel anything wiggling inside him.. it didn't make sense. Did frisk, give their soul?

"Did frisk give up... no... just no.. but its- no... they couldn't have- why would I even accept-why would... why..."

Asriel thought he would cry, but the tears didn't come out. He felt dry, and he bit his lip. He turned around, there was that door, where frisk came out of before they met him as a flower. Asriel took a small step towards it. He gulped, nodded to himself and decided to risk it. He ran, pushing his feet no matter how bruised they were. And he peeked through the entrance. But noone was there. Asriel sighed in exasperated relief. And he took a step in on his tiptoes to not alarm anyone. But then he rustled against a yellow flower..

 _Ah I heard some footsteps from over there. Who could've came?_

"MOM!"- Asriel screamed as he panicked. He rushed to the door and went through. Asriel hid, as he squatted down to peek through. He saw his mom exposing herself in the spotlight. She had dark circles under her eyes.

 _...Noone.. But I sworn- ah.. oh forget it. Ill just go back and come here a little later._ **(** Toriel seemed tired. She tucked down her dress and hurried away in a huff)

Asriel stepped slowly in. He sighed. His mom looked miserable. Asriel stepped on the spot he usually came to as a flower. He closed his eyes, and tried to remember what happened.

"ARGH! I cant remember! All I know is Frisk hugged me an-!"- Asriel started to rant when he heard a thud from the buttercups. He gulped and heard a rumble for underneath. He then felt something pushing from beneath where he was standing.

 _OH GOLLY, WHATS THE HOLDUP NOW?!_

"..That sounds like... me as a f-flow..."- Asriel thought. But he knew the flower would win, so he stepped away, and out came Flowey.

 _(SIGH) Howdy, Im F-...Wait WHAT?!_

Asriel's eyes widened. What would happen now?! He fidgeted with his fingers and looked down timidly. But his eyes caught Flowey, looking around frantically. His face shown the expression of bewilderness.

 _WHAT?! OH WHAT THE- I KNEW SOMEONE HAD THEIR FOOT ON MY SPOT. THIS STUPID WORLD!_

And Flowey grumbled, huffed, and went back down. Asriel was a bit shocked. Why couldn't the flower see him? He can make sounds, that's how his mom heard him, so why couldn't he be seen? Asriel was frustrated and rushed back to the buttercups to find some clues. But then he saw...

.

.

.

Chara.

* * *

 **Ok since im at the library I had to do a short chap xD again! Well in my opinion its better than the other chaps. Well bai bai :D**


End file.
